The Toddler Koopaling
by TheGhostlyRobot
Summary: Iggy's new invention accidently turns the oldest of the Koopalings, Ludwig into a toddler and now the rest of the Koopalings has to deal with a toddler Ludwig until he's back to normal
1. The Accident

**Morton: Which of us is going to be turned into a toddler?**

**Me: You'll see Morton ;)**

**Roy: We don't need anotha toddler, we already have two of them**

**Lemmy and Junior:*glares at Roy*Hey!**

**Me:Iggster, disclaimer!**

**Iggy: TheGhostlyRobot doesn't own Nintendo or any of the characters but except for the story**

**Everybody: Enjoy!**

* * *

In Iggy's room, Iggy was currently completing their new invention to defeat the Mario brothers. Ludwig was there also to make sure that the invention works perfectly and the castle doesn't blow up like last time from Iggy's invention.

"One last touch and…. Done!" Iggy said in excitement.

Iggy stepped back to stand next to Ludwig and admired the sight of his new machine which was an age changer machine.

"Vhat vill zis machine exactly to zee Mario brozzers?" Ludwig asked, looking up at Iggy.

"This age changer machine will be sure to make the Mario brothers into old people so they'll be too old to fight us and makes it easier for us to take over the Mushroom Kingdom!" Iggy cackled like a mad scientist.

Ludwig rolled his eyes at his brother's behavior and smiled a bit but it did reminded of himself during his "Kooky" days when he was younger.

"You sure zee age machine vill vork Ignatius?" Ludwig asked unsurely, raising an eyebrow.

"Just go in the machine Luddy, you'll be fine for sure!" Iggy responded with a grin.

Iggy pats his older brother on the back who responded with a glare shot towards him.

"Don't call me zhat…." Ludwig warned.

"Whatever you say big bro!" Iggy ignored the glare and continued to grin like a maniac.

Ludwig went inside the machine and the door automatically closes itself as Iggy pressed the button and took a few steps back to watch the machine do it's magic to Ludwig.

"Come on baby, make papa proud." Iggy encouraged the machine as it was alive.

It started to work by doing the first stage of the transformation process of Ludwig having wrinkles then having his blue hair changes to grey.

Iggy cracked a huge grin at the results from the machine so far, "It's working, just a few more changes to Ludwig and then we can use it on the Mario Brothers!"

However, the machine started to malfunction of having the alarms go off and Ludwig started to bang the metal door from inside the machine.

"Ignatius, vhat did you do?!" Ludwig demanded from inside the machine.

"I don't know!" Iggy shouted, going to his desk to find a remote until he finally found it.

Iggy tried to fix the machine by pressing the remote control to turn off the machine which it didn't work at all and it only made things worse in this situation.

"Let me out! You idiot!" Ludwig shouted, still banging on the door like crazy.

Iggy heard him and tries to pull the door open as hard as he could but the door handle broke.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Iggy exclaimed angrily, glaring at the broken handle in his hand.

The machine broke down causing smoke to spread throughout the room and Iggy coughed from inhaling some of the smoke. Iggy ran to the window and opened it to let the smoke go outside the window.

"That wasn't supposed to happen…" Iggy said before letting out a sigh..

The green haired koopaling looked at the machine and frowned at the sight. Iggy had worked on the machine for the past 3 weeks and he sometimes had to stay up all night just to complete it.

"So much for my machine to deal with the Mario brothers…" Iggy stated.

Realization came into Iggy which made him gasp in horror and cover his mouth with his hands. "Luddy was inside the machine, which means that I-"

Just when Iggy was about to finish his sentence, crying began to fill the room which startled the koopaling and looked around the room to find the source of the crying.

"Who's crying all the sudden, I don't remember having Junior over..." Iggy had a confused look on his face before he looked at the broken machine once again. "Unless…"

Iggy jumped at the sudden noise which sounded like a toddler crying and he turned around to the broken machine of where the crying came from. The tall koopaling pushed the door open with all of his strength to reveal a toddler version of his eldest brother crying his eyes out

"Oh no…" Iggy sweatdropped of seeing Ludwig into a toddler, "I'm so dead after this..."

Iggy picked up his former elder brother up and bounced him a bit to calm him down.

"Shh, it's okay Ludz… Don't cry, it's going to be okay" Iggy calmly said.

Ludwig stopped crying and looked at the tall koopaling as he smiled a bit and giggled which made Iggy sigh in relief.

"I'm glad that you are okay Ludwig, otherwise you would have been gone after what happened with the machine." Iggy said, hugging his eldest turn toddler brother close to his chest.

Iggy looked at the machine once again and sighed in despair, before putting Ludwig down on the ground.

"I have gotten that taken care of, now it's time to talk with others about this." Iggy said, patting Ludwig on the head.

~To be continued~

* * *

**Roy: Hey! Where was the rest of us?**

**Me: The rest of you all will appear in the next chapter**

**Roy:*crosses his arms*Hmph, we better...**

**Larry: Luddy's a toddler now, this is going to be good! XD**

**Ludwig:*glares at Larry and smacks his head*Shut it Lawerence...**

**Larry: OW! Maddie, Luddy is being mean to me**

**Me:*rolls eyes*I hope you all enjoy the first chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter**

**Wendy:Read and Review!**


	2. Revealing Ludwig to the Others

**Me:Two reviews already for this book! Yeah boi! :D**

**Larry:*laughs*The readers already knows that your gonna have your ass kicked by Ludwig, Iggster**

**Iggy:*rolls his eyes*I already know that, don't remind me...**

**Junior:We're gonna appear in this chapter!**

**Me:*nods head*Yep! Disclaimer please, Wendy**

**Wendy:TheGhostlyRobot doesn't own us which we belong Nintendo and she only owns the plot of the story**

**Lemmy:Enjoy! :D**

* * *

In the lounge room, the rest of the koopalings was currently in the room hanging out while the two prodigies weren't present at the moment since they was finishing up their machine for the next invasion for the Mushroom Kingdom. Larry, Lemmy, Roy, and Morton was fighting against each other in a video game which was Smash Ultimate and very competitive to win the battle as Junior and Wendy watches the four play

"Ha! Prepare to loose to Larry Koopa!"said Larry

"In your dreams little brother!"said Lemmy

"Yeah! I'll win for sure!"said Morton

"Keep tellin' yourself dat once I kick your butt kid"said Roy

"Oh yeah take this!"yelled Larry

Larry's character his ultimate attack to make Morton and Lemmy's character's loose and Roy's character dodged it which made the two koopalings groan in defeat

"Aww, I lost!"pouted Lemmy while crossing his arms

"This sucks"huffed Morton in disappointment

"You lose fair and square losers"said Larry with a proud grin on his face

"I'm gonna to wipe that grin off your face once I win"taunted Roy to the blue haired koopaling

"Bring it on, pinky!"sneered Larry back at his older brother

Iggy walked in the lounge room to see Roy and Larry playing video games while the rest of the koopalings watched them play. He cleared his throat to get their attention which Wendy, Junior, Lemmy, and Morton turned to Iggy

"Hey Iggy!"greeted Junior with a smile

"I thought you was too busy to come here, man"said Morton

"You wanna watch Roy and Larry battle one another in Smash Ultimate?"asked Lemmy

"I would like to, but right now I have something important to tell you guys"said Iggy

"What is so important that you wanna tell us Iggy?"asked Junior

Iggy was about to respond but was rudely interrupted by Roy and Larry

"Can it be later! I'm this close to winning!"said Larry while not taking his eyes off the game

"Yeah! Go somewhere else wit' your crazy self nerd!"said Roy

"It's probably more important than the game your playing"said Wendy as she rolled her eyes in annoyance

Iggy walked over to the TV and unplugged it causing the screen go off while Larry and Roy groaned in protest

"What the fish was that for?!"shouted Larry

"Yeah! I was about to win!"said Roy

Iggy ignored the two koopalings and cleared his throat as he looked at his brothers and sister

"Now I have your attention…. I have something to tell you all"said Iggy

"Well, spit it out!"interrupted Roy being impatient as always

Wendy glared at the impatient koopaling as she smack upside his head which made him stop talking and be quiet

"Continue Iggy"said Wendy while ignoring Roy's glare at her

"Thank you Wendy"Iggy took a deep breath and exhaled"Ludwig and I have been working on a machine and there was some slight malfunctions"

"What do you mean by 'slight' malfunctions?"asked Larry with his eyebrow raised

"Let's say I had Ludwig test the machine and it didn't go so well"Iggy chuckled nervously at that part

They raised an eyebrow of what Iggy said until they heard a child giggle and looked at Junior but he wasn't the one giggling

"That's not me guys…"said Junior as he shook his head and looked around to see who was giggling

They looked at the bean bag chairs which was the source of the giggling and Roy approached the bean bag chairs slowly as a little koopaling jumped out his hiding place

"Boo!"said Ludwig with a giggle which started Roy to death

"What the- Ludwig?!"exclaimed Roy with a shocked look

Everybody except Iggy gasped in shock and horror of seeing their eldest brother in his toddler form as they approach the former eldest to get a better view. The youngest koopaling mostly looked shocked of seeing Ludwig as a toddler who's currently 3 years younger and much smaller than himself

"Luddy, is that you?..."questioned Junior to the little Ludwig

"No freaking way…"said Larry with surprise

"I can't believe my eyes…"said Lemmy while he blinked in shock

"Holy mother of Goombas"said Morton

"He's so cute!"cooed Wendy while scooping Ludwig into her arms

Ludwig giggled and squealed in joy as Wendy started to baby talk him and Junior and Lemmy watched for their interest. The three koopalings looked at this and back at Iggy with a displeased look on their faces

"Okay, there has been an accident with the new invention to defeat Mario"said Iggy with a nervous chuckle

"How did that happen?"asked Morton

"It was supposed to turn Ludwig old but had some bugs which it accidently reversed his age to a toddler age"Iggy adjusted his glasses a bit

"That totally makes more sense now once you put it that way"said Wendy while cradling the little Ludwig

"Ludwig is gonna be mad at you and kick your ass after he gets turned back to normal"said Roy with a smirk

"I know THAT Roy, no need to remind me…"Iggy groaned in annoyance and glared at the third eldest

"If Ludwig is turned into a toddler, who's going to be charge of us? I mean Ludwig is the eldest out of us which means that somebody has to be responsible of us. Who's going to be leader of the Koopalings?-"panicked Morton but was cut off by Roy

"Quit your yappin' Morton, I'm sure de nerd will turn him back eventually"said Roy while looking at Iggy "Right Iggy?..."

Iggy nods his head and Morton calmed down a bit but still worried about this situation

"Ludwig is a toddler now, this is real comedy gold right there!"said Larry while patting Ludwig on the head and laughed his head off

While Larry was laughing at Ludwig, the eldest now turned into a toddler looked at Larry while frowning and tears appeared in his eyes as he whimpered. Wendy saw this action and glared at Larry who was laughing at Ludwig

"Larry, don't you mess with him before you make Luddy cry"scolded Wendy to her younger brother and smacks him on the head to make him stop laughing

"OW! I was just kidding sheesh!"said Larry as he rubbed his head

"Serves you right of being mean to him"snickered Morton while Lemmy giggled at Larry

Ludwig was still close to crying and Wendy bounced him a bit to calm him down

"It's ok, don't let that idiot get to you Luddy"said Wendy while she wiped away his tears

"Otay Wendy"said Ludwig as he smiled a bit at his sister

"Looks like Ludwig still remembers us even though he's a toddler right now"said Morton while looking at Ludwig with awe

"Hmph, you don't say"huffed Roy with a unamused look on his face

"I finally get to be a big brother for once!"said Junior with a big smile

"How long will it take to get Ludwig back to normal?"asked Lemmy to Iggy

"Probably next week"said Iggy

"What?!"shouted everybody in shock and horror

"You what do you mean you'll turn him back to normal in a week?!"exclaimed Larry

"We don't have a week until the next invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom!"said Wendy

"Plus Luddy's symphony is coming up!"mentioned Lemmy

Iggy laid down on the green beanbag chair and he looked at his siblings who's waiting for his response

"Look I'll try to get the machine fixed as fast as I can, so try to bare with me guys"said Iggy with a sigh and looked down at his knees sadly as he continued"It feels like it's my fault I did this to Ludwig in the first place even though the machine wasn't working properly just because of my 'amazing' inventing skills…"

His brothers and sister looked at Iggy with a surprised look on their faces. They felt guilty of how much time that Iggy worked on his inventions to impress everybody with his inventing skills but this time he feels like he screwed up this time just because their eldest brother is now a toddler

The first one to approach the tall sad koopaling was surprisingly Roy, leaving the others confused and puzzled

"It's not your fault nerd, the machine was just being a pain in the ass on it's own so don't pin this on yourself"said Roy while he puts a hand on Iggy's shoulder

Iggy looked up from his knees to look at his brother who gave words of comfort to make him feel better a bit

"You really think so Roy?"asked Iggy

"Mhm"answered the pink headed koopaling

"Just remember, it was an accident and we all make mistakes sometimes"said Morton with encouragement as he sat on a grey bean bag chair next to Iggy

"Yeah, we'll be there to help you with this situation"said Lemmy while Wendy and Larry nods their heads in agreement of what Lemmy said

"I believe in you Iggy!"cheered Junior as he smiled big at Iggy and lunged at him to give him a big hug

Iggy almost lost balance from his little brother's surprise tackle hug and he hugged Junior back as he chuckled a bit and looked at his brothers and sister

"Thanks guys, you guys are the best siblings I asked for"said Iggy while smiling at his siblings and continued "I really appreciate you guys helping me to get Ludwig back to normal"

"Anything for you, big bro"said Larry

"Wuddy thinks you can do it"said Ludwig while smiling at Iggy

Iggy paused for a bit until he smiled back at the tiny koopaling as he ruffles Ludwig's hair which made him giggle cutely

"First things first, we go to the store and get the parts to fix the machine"said Iggy

"Also to pick up some groceries as well since Kamek is taking the day off"said Wendy

"To the store we go!"said Larry and Junior at the same time as they do an adventure pose

To be continued

* * *

**Me:That was a very sweet chapter**

**Lemmy:*smiles*Anything to help out, Iggy!**

**I****ggy:I do have the best siblings in the world**

**Roy:*pats Iggy on the back*You can say that again nerd**

**Me:I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Morton:Read and review**

**Wendy:Say bye to the readers Ludwig!**

**Ludwig:Bwye bwye!**


	3. Calamity at the Store

**Me:Sorry if I took a while updating this story, school was mostly taking over**

**Larry:Geez, ever heard of home school to make things easier**

**Me:I wish but that's not how it works buddy**

**Iggy:*nods in agreement***

**Wendy:TheGhostlyRobot doesn't own us or Mario but only the story and plot**

**Roy:Enjoy da story punks or you'll get served by me**

* * *

The Koopalings was at the store to shop for the stuff they need to fix the machine along with groceries. They decided to split up into two groups which one will shop for the machine parts and the other will shop for groceries. Lemmy, Iggy, and Larry is shopping for machine parts and Roy, Wendy, Morton, Junior, and Ludwig is shopping for groceries. They will meet at the end once their finished getting the stuff

Iggy, Lemmy, and Larry is currently at the hardware section of the store since their looking for the machine parts

"What parts do we need to fix the machine?"asked Lemmy while looking up at his taller younger brother

"We need is some gears, screws, remote control, stabilizer, lever, and other machine stuff"answered Iggy as he was looking at his list

Lemmy looked around to see screws and gears at a section away from them

"Hey, there's some screws and gears over there!"said Lemmy while smiling big and grasping Iggy's hand

"Woah! Lemmy, wait!"shouted Iggy before being dragged off

Lemmy dragged Iggy eagerly to where the parts are and Larry slowly followed them as he let out a loud bored groan

"Who knew looking for parts for the machine could be this boring?"said Larry to himself in boredom

Larry looked few sections away to see the gaming section and it has a new game called Larry Koopa: Zombie Heartbreaker 2

"They won't mind if I play a game for awhile"smirked Larry as he quietly slipped away

Meanwhile

Iggy and Lemmy walked out of the section, they found most of the parts for the machine and currently on their way to meet up with the others

"At least we found most of the parts today Iggy"said Lemmy with a smile

"Yeah, just need to find some tomorrow or so"agreed Iggy while nodding his head

The two continued to walk until they stopped to hear a familar voice at the video game section

"Oh yeah! Take that, you zombie!"shouted a voice

"That sounds like…"trailed off Iggy before he realized who it was"Larry!"

"He must've gone to this section while we was looking for the parts"said Lemmy

"That sly koopaling, making us to do all of the work while he's being a lazy a-"Iggy was about to say a certain curse word as Lemmy cuts him off

"Iggy…"warned Lemmy with a look

"Fine, let's go get him…"

They went to the gaming section and saw Larry playing Larry Koopa: Zombie Heartbreaker 2

"Prepare to be shot by Larry Koopa, zombies!"grinned Larry while getting ready to shoot the zombies in the game

"Ahem…."said a voice behind Larry and tapping his shoulder

The light blue hair koopaling turned to see his older brothers with displeased looks on their faces

"H-Hey bros, wanna play?"asked Larry

Larry dropped the controller as he dragged away from the gaming section by Iggy and Lemmy and whined in disappointment

"Aw come on guys! I was this close to winning this round"whined Larry

"Your not having me and Lemmy to do the work while you are going off playing video games"scolded Iggy to Larry with a glare

"It got boring for me after a few minutes"Larry rolled his eyes

"Just for that, your gonna come with me to get the other parts tomorrow"Iggy grinned evilly at him

"Aw, what!"whined Larry

"That's what you get Lars"giggled Lemmy

* * *

With Roy, Wendy, Morton, Junior, and Ludwig

The five koopalings was at the grocery section and Morton and Junior was constantly filling the shopping cart with many food as they can

"Do we need any of this stuff, you two?"asked Wendy while giving her brothers a look

"What? We do need food for the castle"said Morton with a grin

"Yeah!"agreed Junior, nodding his head in agreement

"Don't come to me if you two begin are getting fat from eating all of this food"sighed Wendy in annoyance

"Whatever you say Wendy, I'll still be working out with Roy"said Morton

"Damn right"smirked Roy while fist bumping Morton

Wendy rolled her eyes and slowly shook her head

"Any ideas for dinner?"asked Wendy

"Steak/Pork Chops!"shouted Roy and Morton at the same time which made them pause and glared at one another

"Morton, we're doin' steak for dinner and dat's it"yelled Roy

"I want pork chops, their better than steak anyways!"shouted Morton

"Why you-"Roy glared at Morton

The two strongest koopalings was about to go at each other until Wendy comes between them before they get kicked out of the store

"Enough you two! Nobody isn't gonna eat steak or pork chops so that's it!"said Wendy while glaring at her brothers

"Aww man"groaned Morton

"Dat's just bullcrap"grumbled Roy while crossing his arms

"Since you two can't agree to pick what's gonna be for dinner, Ludwig is gonna choose for us"said Wendy

"What?!"shouted Morton and Roy

"He's still the eldest, toddler or not"Wendy smirked at them

"What do you want Luddy?"asked Junior to the former eldest

"Wuddy wants mac and chweese for dinner!"cheered Ludwig with a smile

"Mac and cheese it is!"said Wendy, getting the mac and cheese and putting it into the cart

"I don't mind having mac and cheese for dinner, anything better than Kammy's cooking"agreed Junior

"How come Ludwig gets what he wants?"asked Morton while raising an eyebrow

"Because he actually has more common sense than the likes of you idiots"huffed Wendy with a glare at them

Ludwig giggled and stuck out his tongue at them which made Roy growl at him and Morton holds Roy back before he can do anything to Ludwig

"Cocky like his older self"grumbled Roy

* * *

Afterwards

The Koopalings all met up at the center of the store and talked for a while before they left

"So how did it go with you boys?"asked Wendy

"It was all good and got some of the parts for the machine"answered Iggy with a smile

"Except for Larry who ditched us to play video games"mentioned Lemmy

"I said I was sorry!"said Larry with an annoyed tone and rolling his eyes

"Sounds about right"huffed Wendy

"How did it go with you guys?"asked Lemmy

"Good for us as well, we got the foods we need"said Morton

"We're having mac and cheese for dinner!"said Junior

"Yay! Mac and cheese!"cheered Lemmy with a smile

"Ugh, can't we just have steaks instead?"complained Larry

"See I told you so Mort, even Larry wants steak for dinner"smirked Roy turning to Morton

Morton just rolled his eyes at his older brother's cockiness

"Come on let's go check out the stuff"said Iggy

They started to head for the check out and passing few sections away. Ludwig glanced the toy section and ooed at the sight as he pointed at the section and bouncing up and down

"Wuddy want to see toys!"Ludwig squealed in joy

The other koopalings stopped to look where Ludwig was pointing at

"Can we guys? I want to see if there's a toy of Super Koopa Pals"asked Junior while doing the same thing as Ludwig

"We're not here to look at toys, you two"said Iggy with a look

"Yeah, we don't have time for dis"agreed Roy

Junior got an idea and whispered to the former eldest about the idea as they looked at their siblings and made the puppy eyes

"Pwease Iggy…"said the younger koopalings

"Oh no, I'm not falling for the puppy eyes"Iggy turned away from them to resist them

"Not gonna happen squirts"scoffed Roy, also not trying to fall for the puppy dog eyes

Four of the koopalings didn't hesitate like Iggy and Roy as they went to the two younger koopalings

"Guys!"scolded Iggy, glaring at his siblings

"Hmph, wimps"huffed Roy, crossing his arms

"Come on you two, just look at them"said Wendy, making a sad face at her older brothers

"Can't they just have a treat for being the sweetest angels"said Morton while patting Ludwig's head

"You wouldn't say no to those faces"said Larry as he grinned at them

"Pwease Iggy"said Lemmy, joining in the puppy dog eyes as well

They all made the sad eyes and Iggy and Roy tried to resist those eyes but failed to do so

"Fine, we'll go to the toy aisle since we do have some time left…"sighed Iggy finally giving into the puppy eyes

"Yay!"cheered Junior and Ludwig

They went to the toy aisle to look around at toys, well mostly for Lemmy, Junior, and Ludwig who was all over the place of looking around at a lot of toys

"Says the same person who still has his Koopa Princess anime toys"said Roy as Larry had to snicker of what Roy said

"Hey! My Magical Koopa Princess Precure figures aren't toys, their collectables"protested Iggy, blushing in embarrassment and glares at Roy

"Leave him alone Roy,"said Wendy, glaring at Roy and continued"I can say the same thing for your superhero action figures as well"

They had to hold their laughter at Wendy's comeback except for Roy who glared at them

"Hey! Dat's different!"yelled Roy

Ludwig looked up to see a jumbo blue yoshi plush and awed at the sight like a kid at the candy store

"Wuddy want toy!"said Ludwig as he pointed to a jumbo blue yoshi plush

"We're not here to get toys"groaned Iggy in annoyance and gave Ludwig a look

"But Wuddy want!"Ludwig glared at Iggy back

"No toys!"Iggy was starting to get irritated with Ludwig

"Want!"

"No!"

"Want!"

"No!"

"WANT!"

"NO! That's final Ludwig!"

Ludwig made a cute mad look while he had an idea and inhaled the air as siblings saw of what Ludwig is about to do and their eyes widened in fear

"Oh no…."said Iggy with a hint of fear in his voice

"Ludwig is gonna blow!"panicked Larry

"Don't yuh dare start you little brat…"warned Roy to the former eldest

"WUDDY WANT THE BLUE DONKEY TOY!"shouted Ludwig as tears started to appear in his eyes and cried louder than before

Ludwig was kicking and screaming on the ground which caused his siblings to cover their ears and some people looked over to see the crying koopaling

"Now I understand of how you guys feel now…"groaned Junior in annoyance

"Welcome to our world little bro"said Larry with a hint of deadpan

"Just get him the damn toy! Just make him stop!"shouted Roy at Iggy with a glare towards him

Iggy grumbled and grabbed the jumbo blue yarn yoshi plush off the shelf as he gives it to Ludwig. Ludwig sees it and hugs it as he cuddles with the yarn yoshi plush and calms down

"Yay! Bwue donkey toy!"cheered Ludwig as he smiles big

"Spoiled little brat…"mumbled Roy

"He's only a toddler Roy, besides all of us were in that age"said Wendy while glaring at Roy

"Like yuh when yuh was in your Kootie Pie days"Roy joked with a chuckle

The male koopalings laughed except for Junior who didn't get it and Ludwig who was playing with his new toy. Wendy glared at them with fire in her eyes which made them stop laughing and step back a bit

"You wanna say that again Roy?…"asked Wendy cracked her knuckles in anger

Roy shook his head in fear and sweatdropped

"What are you gonna do about it Kootie Pie? Throw a tantrum"taunted Larry with a laugh

There was a moment of silence until Wendy walks towards Larry and raised her fist at Larry's face

**PUNCH!**

* * *

Few minutes later

They went to the check out to pay for the stuff. Ludwig was still hugging his jumbo yoshi plush and looked to see a king sized chocolate bar as his eyes sparkled

"Oooh! Wuddy want chocowate!"said Ludwig as he grabbed the candy bar while his siblings isn't looking

"Come on Luddy, time to go home"said Lemmy while approaching Ludwig

"Coming, Wemmy!"Ludwig smiled and went to Lemmy

When the Koopalings was about to head to the exit, the sensors went off and they stopped their tracks

"What the fuck?!"shouted Roy in annoyance

"Language!"scolded Lemmy and Wendy at the same time while glaring at Roy

A security guard walked up to them with a unamused look on his face and Junior sees him as he hides behind Morton

"Well well well, if it isn't the royal koopa brats"greeted the guard with a hint of deadpan

"Ugh, this guy again…"said Larry while rolling his eyes in annoyance

"Who are you calling royal koopa brats?"sneered Roy, glaring at the guard

"Mind telling me which one of you stole something?"asked the guard with a glare at The Koopalings

The Koopalings gave Larry an accusing look and Larry looked back at them with a displeased look on his face

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"asked Larry as he puts his hands on his hips and continued"I didn't steal anything! Honest!"

"Yeah right!"scoffed Wendy while crossing her arms

"That's what you said last time, we was here Lars"said Lemmy

"I couldn't help myself of that time! Geez!"Larry sneered at his siblings

"Looks like Larry didn't steal anything, for once…"said Iggy

"If Larry didn't steal anything then who did?"asked Morton

They paused to hear chewing and turned to Ludwig who was eating the unpaid chocolate bar and giggled cutely

"Yummy!"said Ludwig with a squeal

"Did anybody remember paying for that chocolate bar?"asked Iggy who sweatdropped in fear and looked at his brothers and sister

They shook their heads no and the guard looked at the former eldest in annoyance

"So it was the blue hair brat who stole it, figures…. Kids these days…"grumbled the guard

"He's only a kid, it's not his fault to do that"said Morton

"It was a mistake sir, he didn't mean to steal the chocolate bar"said Lemmy

"I don't care, your coming with me kid"said the guard as he approaches Ludwig

Ludwig sees the security guard coming and whimpers in fear as Junior steps in front of him and glares at the guard

"You leave Luddy alone, you big bully!"shouted Junior as he kicked the guard hard in the shin

"OW! My shin!"yelped the guard while hold his shin and hopping up and down with one foot

"Nice one lil' bro!"laughed Larry and high fived his younger brother

"Come on let's get outta here before he calls da cops on us!"said Roy

They ran out of the store with their stuff and the guard growled in annoyance as he watched them ran off

"I hate those rotten koopa brats…."grumbled the guard under his breath

To be continued

* * *

**Me:That was a interesting trip to the store am I right people?**

**Lemmy and Morton:You said it**

**Larry:With some mishaps mostly from Luddy**

**Iggy:What did you expect he's a little kid, all kid do that at that age**

**Junior:*glares at Iggy*Hey! What's that suppose to mean?**

**Roy:Well you are a brat yourself and sometimes throw tantrums**

**Wendy:*elbows Roy hard in the ribs*Oh shut up Roy**

**Me:Just meet my little sister and you'll see how I have to deal with her stubborness -_-'**

**Iggy:Sucks to deal with her all the time**

**Me:I hope you all like this chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

**Lemmy:Read and review!**

**Ludwig:*waves*Bwe bwe!**


End file.
